Shadow's Outburst of insanity
by cooldude01
Summary: This is just a funny story i made. Rated M for Violence & swearing. I hope you enjoy. Chapter two is up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Now before we begin, there are some key details I should inform you, everybody. First off, there will be EXTREME Tails doll bashing (Tails Doll is from sonic-R). This is only meant for a fusion of horror & humor; in other words, 'Dark Humor'. There will be not much in the way of pairings, but there will be a somewhat Sonic/Amy pairing, though not really. _**

**_Now that the loose ends are all tied up, it's time for the final note; _**"This"_** is when people speak, **"This"** is when people think, & to top it all of, this story is rated M for a reason; Violence, insanity preludes, swearing, & frenzied anger. Now... Please, relax, read & enjoy, ladies & gentlemen.**_

Station square , 12:45 P.M...

Sonic was with Tails & Shadow enjoying some chili dogs; dealing with was quite the hassle, especially since the time he nearly got them with his checker wrecker ball attached to his ship. He was beaten for the first time by sonic on his first battle. He wanted to try that, though he was thinking straight, due to all the anger & such. Ever since his last battle, left them alone.

" Well, this sure beats having to deal with that creep Eggman, eh Tails?", Sonic said, finishing off his third chili dog. Tails looked at him, then back at his chili dog. Sonic always had pleasant & happy perspectives, & seemed to get angry, save for a few times, but mostly at .

" I guess it does. Eggman always has something bad up his sleeve, & I wouldn't be surprised if he was secretly on the rampage once again.", Tails said, finishing his chili dog. Shadow didn't get a Chili dog; he really never seemed to eat, & besides that, he declined anyways. They stopped at the house that sonic was staying at; they were about to go inside when off in the distance, they saw a strange creature moving towards them at high speeds; it had a cassette player, & was playing some really annoying Power-pop music. The creature looked almost exactly like Tails, which was what actually creeped everyone out, including Shadow, & the chances of him being a little freaked out, even in the smallest degree of being a little frightened, are 20,000,000 to one; in other words, when Amy stops chasing Sonic for romance.

He stopped right in front of the trio, & started dancing. The song that was playing sounded familiar, albeit, In a not-so-good way...

Can you see? The sun is shinin' on me  
It makes me feel so free, so alive  
It makes me want to survive  
And the sky, it makes me feel so high  
The bad times pass me by  
'cause today is gonna be a brighter day

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again

Feel the sunshine...

Everyone looked at each other in horror, just from the bad music. It even managed to scare everyone around the streets away, save for the trio. They looked at the now close 'Tails doll', who was still playing the music. Shadow had an expression of total anger, & he seemed to grow angrier with each passing second.

" Man the music sucks.", Sonic said. The other two nodded in agreement.

" Okay now, you can stop the insanity", Shadow said. The doll didn't even seem to hear him.

Without you, there's nothing for me to do  
Can you feel the sunshine, too?  
It's comin' through; it makes me feel brand new  
When you're here, I wish you were always near  
'cause everything's so clear  
And today is gonna be a brighter day

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again

When the sun goes down  
I feel like I am waiting  
For another day  
When the clouds go away

At this point, Shadow actually thought about going on a genocidal rampage, but his sanity held him back, & instead, he directed his anger at the doll.

" Stop!", Shadow shouted angrily. The doll showed no signs of notice, or care even; the doll itself was dancing in the whole carefree manner, & it was noticeably enraging him.

Can you feel it?  
Ooh-hoo...  
Can you feel it?  
Oh...

Can you feel it?  
Oh...  
Can you feel it?

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
We just need to run away?  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again  
Can you feel the sunshine?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
You just need to run away?  
You just need to run away...  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again

Can you feel the sunshine?  
Can you feel it?  
Does it brighten up your day?  
Brighten up your day...  
Don't you feel that sometimes  
We just need to run away?  
Need to run away...  
Reach out for the sunshine  
Reach out...  
Forget about the rain  
Just think about the good times  
And they will come back again

Whoa-oh-oh-oh...  
Brighten up your day...  
You just need to run away...  
Reach out, you gotta reach out...  
Come back again...  
You gotta reach out...

The theme continued on until Shadow literally yanked the cassette player away from the 'Tails doll', smashed it with a chaos spear, & yelled profanity at the strange doll.

" You can eat my furry ass, you freaking stuffed animal!", Shadow screeched.

" Thanks Shadow.", Sonic said. " Man... thats one memory I don't want to relive.", he added. Tails & Shadow nodded in agreement. He was referring to the time when Eggman was entering a race for the chaos emeralds.

Thats when he pulled out another cassette player, & played something even worse; 'Living in the city' was what it was called, or at least thats what the lyrics pointed out. Shadow's jaw dropped.

" _Oh... you freaking bastard...", _Shadow thought as the music played.

" Why do you listen to this shit?!", Shadow asked the doll, like a mocking parent to a child. The 'Tails Doll' took no notice, yet again, & continued to dance, pulling off crazy moves, like a head spin or flying head spin. Tails & Sonic looked at him; they knew that if the strange doll didn't stop, it would be in for the beating of its life.

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

So many different things to see  
There's no time  
So many different things to do  
But there's no time

So many people all around  
So many feelings to be found  
Living in a city where no one lets you down

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

Living in the city, in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

So many things that we've been through  
Can you feel it?  
So many things for us to do  
But can you feel it?

So many faces all around  
So many places to be found  
Living in a city where nothing gets you down  
Oh...

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

"STOP THIS SHIT NOW!!", Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs. Sonic looked at Tails, while Tails did so by the same token. They were thinking of what they should do to stop him

" Uh... Shadow? I don't think its necessary to go crazy & start unleashing chaos spears at him for no reason. Sure the music sucks ass, but it's not that bad.", Tails tried to reason with Shadow.

" Uh... yeah Shadow. Come on, lighten up & calm down.", Sonic added, but Shadow didn't seem to be listening. He seemed to be immersed into the realm of anger itself!

"Why not listen to Gackt, or Pantera? Hell! The band 'limp bizkit would be welcome right about now!", Shadow screeched at the doll. He didn't even notice he said a word.

In the sky at night  
The stars are shinin' bright  
You can see the city lights  
'cause I'm here to make it right

In the city...  
Oh...  
Yeah...  
Oh...

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

Shadow's rage was building more & more, when he jumped sonic, searched him for all seven chaos emeralds; he found nothing. He searched tails, & found all seven of them in a contraption of his. He then turned his attention toward him & hid surroundings, making sure no one was near by. His intentions were growing wilder & more diabolical with each passing second.

Sonic & Tails both knew what was about to happen, which is why they took cover in the apartment they stayed in.

Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
You've got to keep the dream alive  
Living in the city  
Where everything is free  
Living in the city  
Can't you see?

In the city, in the city  
Living in the city  
In the city, in the city  
Living in the city  
Oh...  
In the city  
Living in the city  
Living in the city  
You know you have to survive  
Living in the city  
Oh, oh, oh...  
Living in the city  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Living in the city  
In the city, in the city  
Living in the city  
In the city, in the city  
Living in the city  
Living in the city  
Living in the city

It continued until this time, Shadow didn't destroy the cassette player, but he took out the cassette tape the doll was playing, & ,Shadow, putting in his own cassette tape, put it around his neck, & started playing speed thrash metal music; namely, Metallica. He stared at the "Tails doll' with a sinister grin, like he had just come out of the insane asylum.

End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths construction  
Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you cant see a thing  
Just call my name, cause Ill hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause Ill hear you scream  
Master  
Master

He used the seven chaos emeralds to change into his 'super form'. A version of himself of where every ability he knew, as well as his attacks were bolstered to the extent, that not too many could stand toe-to-toe with him. The next thing the Tails doll knew, he was being maimed by Shadow. Thousands of chaos spears were being unleashed against the doll; this continued on for about 3 hours until the strange Tails look alike was on the ground, lifeless. The whole place where the tails doll was almost obliterated. In fact... the actual neighborhood itself was literally in shambles! The place was in ruins, literally; as the music played, he stared into the skies with a wicked smile of accomplishment.

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master, master, wheres the dreams that Ive been after?  
Master, master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, laughter, all I hear and see is laughter  
Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries"

He screamed real loud as he started unleashing more chaos spears at the location of the lifeless 'Tails Doll'.

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Never ending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season

Come crawling faster  
Obey your master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your master  
Master

Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you cant see a thing  
Just call my name, cause Ill hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause Ill hear you scream  
Master  
Master

The screams that echoed from Shadow were so loud that, it could be heard all over the world. Everyone could hear it through the galaxies, the universes & the mega-verses, even around existence itself!!

Everyone & everything heard that piercing sound of evil laughter. Charmy looked at vector the crocodile, who stared at Espio, who simply shrugged. looked up from his machine which he was working on, in absolute shock. Silver & blaze stared at each other in total fear. Sonic & Tails hid in the closet. Amy Rose stopped looking for Sonic, & stood still like a statue. Mephiles stood still, thinking that Shadow was a definite bad ass. Metal Sonic stood still, paralyzed with total fear. Ninon Beart & Mignon Beart stopped fighting & looked at the direction of where it was coming from. Terry Bogard & Geese Howard stopped fighting atop the tower of Geese. Satan looked up from the fiery pits, while Jesus looked down from the heavens, wondering what was going on. Na-krul was awe-struck, thinking that Shadow was insane. Leon Kennedy & Ashley Graham looked at each other as they left the island which she was being held captive. Xemnas, Riku, & Sora stopped while they fought, scared of what just happened. Chuck Norris looked out, awe-struck, from the post he was assigned at while he was away overseas, wondering who made that noise. Godzilla stopped to stare at the direction of where the noise was coming from. Necron re-awoke, but destroyed himself, thinking about what would happen if he had to fight Shadow.

Everything was quiet after about 4 hours; no noise could be heard whatsoever. It was so quiet, you could hear something over two miles away. Shadow looked what remained of the annoyance he dealt with.

" Now! You wanna play some Power-Pop music?", Shadow screeched. The doll didn't even make a sound. There wasn't even a 'Peep'; he, Shadow, laughed as he left the nearly obliterated remains of the doll.

" Thats what I thought!", he finished, reverting back to his normal self. His silvery golden hair changed to black & red. He knocked on the door of Sonic's home, thinking of returning the Chaos emeralds. Sonic opened the door, but not before getting tails to back him up. They slowly opened the door to see Shadow standing there with some demented smile.

" I believe these belong to you.", Shadow said, handing the chaos emeralds over to Sonic; he was unwilling to take them at first, but he did anyways.

" Thanks...", Sonic said before closing the door in a slow manner. Thats when Sonic got the biggest surprise of his life. Amy Rose was in his house, with Tails right next to her, all tied up & gagged!

" Alright! You won't escape my grasp. You ARE going to marry me. Got that?", she said. Sonic stared at him with this weird look, like he was staring at some idiot. He made a dash for tails, picked him up, then left his residence. He ran for the hills like Benny Hill, with Amy Rose chasing after him.

**This is the end of this insane story. Sheesh! I have not wrote... typed a story that insane since the day I found out about chaos & what he could do in his perfect form.**

**The theme that was playing was 'Living in the city', 'Can you feel the sunshine?', & 'Master of puppets'. The first two were from Sonic-R, & the final one was from Metallica. I hope you enjoyed this story. Have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen. Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: The insanity continues

**Alright! This is chapter two of this crazy-ass story. I do hope you're enjoying the story; please, relax & enjoy the story.**

_Chapter two: the insanity continues._

Shadow walked along in the night as the moon glowed, albeit still in ruins after the incident on the space colony ark. He, along with Dr.Eggman & rouge, had collected six of the seven chaos emeralds, & had used them to activate & power up the diabolical weapon, code-named the eclipse cannon...

He needed to get away from insane nuts like the doll he dealt with earlier. He managed to find a nice dark forest; he traversed through the dark wooded area, & in no more than 30 seconds, he found himself at a hill with the moonlight beaming upon it. It was a glorious site to behold...

Thats when all hell broke loose... at least in his opinion...

When he looked over the hill, there was darkness; he couldn't see it very well, but when a few seconds passes, several glowing eyes opened. They were bloodshot red eyes, & when shadow took a step forward, he realized that he was in the presence of hundreds... literally hundreds... of tails dolls. Worse was the fact they had a cassette player; each & everyone of them. They played it, & in five seconds, he could hear nothing but power-pop music. Shadow literally obstructed. He jumped into the fray, & started smashing them with his bare fists, & unleashed total hell upon them.

They ran for the hills while they played the same music, almost just to taunt him. Shadow ran after the dolls that fled, & finished them off. He then left the remains of the dolls...

"_Man... I'm getting tired of this.",_ shadow thought. _" Thank god its over.",_ he finished; he spoke too soon however, as one more tails doll appeared right in front of him, playing that annoying music.

Shadow let out a groan as that doll just danced his head off. Shadow sped of while the tails doll just slowly followed. Shadow ditched him in the woods, & this time, made a trap' he lie in wait hoping for the tails doll to show up.

The doll popped up right behind him, & started dancing again.

" What the hell is your problem!?", Shadow shouted. The soul-less doll just continued to dance for no reason. Thats when he just let go of his mind; he unleashed several punches, & then, finally, ended him with a severe kick.

" WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, NUMBNUT!?", Shadow bellowed. He kicked the doll who was lying on the ground again.

" You had best unfuck yourself up & get rid of that annoying shit, or I will unscrew your head off & shit down your neck!", he finished. He walked off into the distance, his mind, completely filled with hatred.

Several hours later...

He was out in the city just siting on a bench. One more tails doll just showed up with a cassette tape. Shadow did not even let him play it. He ripped his head off & just did his business. He then took the doll, & threw it into the sewers.

He then ran off, hoping to escape them...

_**This is the second chapter. Please have a nice day, everyone.**_


End file.
